Black vs White Season 1
Episode 1: Fire in the Hole! Cole attempts to drill a secret path into the Black Base, but Ray drops a tripmine down the hole. Cole refuses to give up, vowing to win the competition for sure. Episode 2: Sandtrapped Cole trys once more to dig the secret path, but finds himself in Sandtrap, where he runs afoul of another White soldier, who thinks that Cole is trying to find the easy way out of the program. Cole denies it, but the other White doesn't believe him, and turns him over to the other Black. Ray realises that Cole has disappeared, and goes through the path, where he is trapped by the Other White. Episode 3: Santrapped Part 2 The Other White decides to take out Ray, or the easy way out. Ray easily kills him, as all he has is a pistol, and finds Cole battling the Other Black. Ray kills him with another trip mine, and he and Cole head back to Valhalla. Episode 4: Mongoose Mayhem Cole recieves a new Mongoose, and finds himself on the winning edge for once. However, Ray has gained a Hornet, and fires the rockets as Cole says, "Uh, Oh." Episode 5: Warthog Willies Ray and Cole are pulling pranks on each other, and a new Warthog is delivered at Ray's base. While Cole urges him to drive it, Ray refuses. Cole deduces that Ray is scared, and while Ray tries to deny it, but Cole shoves him into the backseat. They then drives over the ridge. Episode 6: Rocket Ravaging Cole gets a SMG, and shows off to Ray, but he has retrieved a Rocket Launcher. Cole tries to run, and turn the tide on Ray, but Ray uses some teleporters to take him out. Episode 7: If I had a Rocket Launcher Continuing from episode 6, Cole calls the UNSC, and tries to get a Rocket Launcher in the next drop. But, as usual, Command screws up the call, and sends him a Fuel Rod Canon. However, Cole is still happy with it, cackling menacingly as he picks it up. Episode 8: Chaos Cole attacks Ray with the Fuel Rod Canon, and actually manages to drive him away from his base. Cole captures it, claiming he has won, but Ray tackles him, and they get into a fistfight with plasma pistols. They draw energy swords and freeze in mid slice, as a newcomer stands before them. Episode 9: Not-So Evil Ex The newcomer is revealed to be a girl, and while Ray welcomes her, Cole refuses to speak. In private, Ray confronts Cole about his unusual inpoliteness. Cole claims he 'doesn't want to see her ever again' and accidently reveals that she is his ex-girlfriend. When Cole asks for help, Ray replies rudley. Hey, it's your crazy, screwed up life. What can I do?- ''Ray, responding to Cole''. Episode 10: Ah, the Old Days Cole laments about the old days, before his ex returned. Now, Ray rarley comes out anymore, busy being a host. However, Cole has a secret plan to make things the way they once were. Episode 11: Revenge!!!!!! Cole attacks Black Base with a Scorpion Tank and a bunch of weaponry. Ray tries to tell him to stop, but when Cole shoots at him, Ray looses his temper, and gets his Spartan Laser, and destroys the tank, injuring Cole. The ex, revealing her name to be Trinity, reveals that she is a medic, with Cole begging her to stay away. She leans down, and Cole screams. Episode 12: Cyborged!!!!! Trinity reveals that, because of Cole's injuries, she had to turn him into a cyborg. Cole, however, claims that that is cool, as he can now watch RvB while fighting Ray. However, a cloaked figure watches from a distance. Episode 13: Men in Grey The cloaked person and another one attack, subduing Ray, Cole, and Trinity. The cloaked one reveals himself as Agent J of the UNSC. The other, codenamed Golem, is a prototype robot with insane strength. He demands Cole tell him about 'Zodiac'. Cole panics and refuses, asking J what he is talking about. Golem then tortures Ray, forcing Cole to explain that he used to work in a secret project titled Zodiac, whose goal was to create AI. Each test subject was given an AI based on them, including Cole. However, when the UNSC started to confiscate the AIs, Cole hid his in a safe place. Agent J then reveals that the 'General' of the 5th Regiment wants Cole's AI for himself. At that moment, Ray attacks, and goes for the teleporter. Golem manages to damage it, leaving Ray stranded at Standoff, attacked by agents K and Z. Cole and Trinity are captured in seperate bases, and Ray vows to return. Category:Black vs White